


Ее меч

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), TremereSinistra



Series: Fantasy 2020: Арт и коллажи R - NC-17 [4]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Swords
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra
Summary: Иногда меч, что бы он ни говорил - это не просто меч...
Series: Fantasy 2020: Арт и коллажи R - NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Ее меч

[](https://ibb.co/2t9zJLq)

[Большой размер](https://i.ibb.co/Njv0Rkx/2.jpg)


End file.
